


Либо - либо

by Otylissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, shadow - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drama & Romance, M/M, Metaphors, Psychological Drama, Reflection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otylissa/pseuds/Otylissa
Summary: Это даже близко не синонимы. Алек знает лучше всех.





	Либо - либо

«Я люблю тебя» и «я не могу жить без тебя» это совершенно разные вещи. Это вовсе не одно и то же, и это даже близко не синонимы. Алек знает лучше всех.

***

_Я не могу жить без тебя._  
Это где-то под кожей, неглубоко, кажется, порежься чуть глубже и сможешь достать, нащупать шероховатыми пальцами такую же шероховатость, далёкую от идеала, далёкую и от сердца, но зато вольготно расположившуюся на всей не-поверхности кожи.

Ухватись за неё пальцами, потяни посильнее, допусти одну лишь тень мысли о том, чтобы избавиться, и она последует за тобой, кротко, покорно, как агнец, следующий за пастухом на жертвенный алтарь бессмертной любви.

Потяни за нить и распустишь свой старый шерстяной свитер, тёплый, как август на исходе третьего дня.

Вытащи из себя «я не могу жить без тебя» и увидишь, _что_ от тебя останется. Это не любовь, не необходимость и даже не пресловутая зависимость. Скорее сама суть.

***

Иногда Алека просто тошнит от Джейса, иногда он не хочет его видеть. Периодически он проклинает и себя, но всё равно срывается и бежит, ищет, защищает, спасает.

Когда Клэри поднимает из могилы Саймона, Алек иррационально злится. Не потому что она это сделала, а потому что думала _целый день_. Алек не сомневался бы ни секунды.

***

Вампиры живут за счёт чужой крови, наполняющей пустые ныне вены. Алек Лайтвуд живёт за счёт Джейса Вейланда.

Он почти привык к этому.

***

_Я люблю тебя._  
Вот она, любовь, прямо перед тобой, возьми нож и вырежи её, вырежи своё сердце и отдай ему. И живи, живи дальше, ведь не оно тебе нужно для жизни.

Живи и чувствуй его. Ощущай, как его берегут, как самое драгоценное в мире сокровище держат в ладонях. Ощущай, как его выкидывают на помойку, как по мере взросления детские вещи за ненадобностью. Замирай от эмоций, разбивайся о землю, испытывай все из человеческих стереотипов за последние две тысячи лет, будь самым счастливым и несчастным одновременно, жертвуй всем и требуй жертв для себя, но не забывай. Никогда не забывай то, что у тебя под кожей.

Сердце ты и так не забудешь.

Ты никогда не сможешь по-настоящему избавиться от него, даже если захочешь.

***

Алек срывает собственную свадьбу, в последний момент шлёт к черту технику безопасности, выдирает из стен все предохранители. Если когда-нибудь наступит Последний Суд, Алеку точно вменят совершение преступления с прямым умыслом, ведь он _хочет_ (наступления) последствий, _очень_ желает. Когда преступник и жертва — это одно лицо, то что это, любовь или глупость?

***

Алек Лайтвуд не врёт ни единым словом, он чист пред собой и ангелами. Алек Лайтвуд любит до учащённого сердцебиения, до затруднённого дыхания, до мурашек по коже и до срывающегося голоса. Алек Лайтвуд любит Магнуса Бейна.

Он бы хотел, чтобы это было исчёрпывающей характеристикой.

***

Однажды Алек захочет вырвать свою обнажённую любовь из рук Магнуса, захочет похоронить её, захочет сбежать.

Однажды Алек захочет закричать: «Забери! Забери себя из-под моей кожи!» Захочет захлебнуться мольбой: «Верни мне _меня_ , Джейс, дай мне жить, дай вы-жить!»

Потому что однажды ему придётся выбирать.

***

Эй, люди, кто-нибудь знает, где найти хорошего экзорциста? Тут человеку плохо, тут человек загибается от взбесившихся _них_ под кожей! Тут человека рвёт на кусочки от _них_ , вздувшихся и распухших, заполнивших всё тело без остатка! Тут человек не выдерживает и то и другое сразу, _тут налицо промашка бога!_ Человек не может чувствовать столько всего!

Нефилим в идеале не должен чувствовать вообще.


End file.
